Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba
by JadeFlamez
Summary: ~*Final Chap Up*~ Robin Hood with a new twist. Contains Sorato, Takari, and Koumi.
1. The Phoenix Returns Home

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 1: The Phoenix Returns Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Robin Hood…Ya ya ya…

Note: This story is actually one of my other stories with different names so excuse any characters being OOC. The story is slightly more based on Robin Hood: Men in Tights, rather than the original telling. And don't ask how Daisuke came to be King. He just is.

~*~*~*~

A content sigh filled the crisp morning air. Fiery crimson eyes gazed around with relief at the familiar blue-leafed forest before her. After five long years serving in the War of Blood and Soul, she was finally allowed to return back home. Psywood Forest had never looked so appealing to her. The forest, although only a mile wide, had a mind of its own. If it thought you had a good soul, you'd get by in a few minutes. However, if it distrusted you, count on a five-hour hike. Sora picked up her sack and stepped into the forest. As she walked along the familiar route, she wondered if anything had changed. King Daisuke had been gone for five years, leaving his older sister Princess Jun in his place. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Princess Jun was the one who tried to make a kingdom wide announcement that everyone had to wear pink… 

Out of the corner of her ear, Sora heard the faint noise of cries of pain and shouts of anger. Her curiosity and honor got the best of her as she followed her ears till she reached a small clearing in the forest. Before her, a band of armored guards were beating up on two dirty and mangy figures. Sora saw a flash of a dragon swirled around a tiger, the official seal of the king, on the armor of the guards. 

" Take this, you punk! Try and protect your maiden now!" one of the guards yelled viciously as he kicked the larger of the two figures in the side. The figure groaned and curled up, trying to protect itself. The guards laughed and continued their torment. A fire burned in Sora's eyes.

" Hey! Stop that!" The guards all looked up to see the figure of a girl, who looked

no older than seventeen. Long cinnamon-red hair waved in the wind behind her in a neat braid and bangs waved in front of her eyes. Silence filled the air before Sora raised an eyebrow as she followed their gaze to the lower half of her outfit…

" HEY!!!" Sora tugged at her shirt, trying to cover her legs. It wasn't her fault that this ridiculous outfit was the only one she had. Damn King Daisuke for giving her this outfit. She could have sworn he was smirking as he did so…

Sora turned red in the face as she heard some of the guys wolf-whistling. She spun around glaring, giving up on trying to cover the annoying tights. Sora marched up to the obvious leader of the group until they were eye to eye, even though she was slightly shorter then him, never breaking her deadly glare.

" So, are you going to stop us?" the leader of the group asked with a smirk on his face, looking down. Sora's glare turned into a smirk before delivering an impossibly high kick to his chin, sending him flying back into the other guards. The lead guard looked up in shock, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. 

" She…She.." Sora took on a fighting stance, preparing for their attack.

" I'm TELLING!!" Sora blinked as the guards all took off, headed for what they thought was the castle. Sora sighed; wondering if this was what the majestic kingdom of Bloodstone had been reduced to. She went over to the two still figures on the floor, kneeling besides them. One was a young blonde knight, a few years younger then herself. His armor half hung off his lean body, his body coated with blood from the various wounds he'd acquired. The other was a female, the same age as herself. She has long, flowing pink hair and wore the dress of a maid of the castle's. There were no wounds that Sora could see, only a lump that suggested she had simply been knocked out. Sora leaned over to pick up the male when he grabbed her wrist.

" Hi…Hikari…" hissed the figure before letting go of her wrist, falling unconscious.


	2. Sir TK and Lady Mimi

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 2: Sir TK and Lady Mimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood: Men in Tights or Digimon…..~_~**

~*~*~

Clear blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the faint light around him. He pushed himself up, looking around uncertainly. As his eyes began to focus, he found himself in a clearing, the trees lightly covering the sunlight above. As he tried to stand up, he let out a small yelp of pain and collapsed onto the floor. He was still in pain. At least he had stopped bleeding, from what he could tell. As he reached over to cover the wound, his hand encountered something soft. He turned his head to see that his arm had been bandaged. 

" Nice to see you're awake." The young man's head bolted up to see a girl sitting on a rotten log, looking at him while she polished her sword. As he tried to back away, he stumbled on his sore leg and let out a small hiss of pain.

" I wouldn't move just yet if I were you." The boy sighed in defeat and settled for leaning himself against a nearby rock, watching the girl carefully through azure eyes as she continued to polish her sword.

" Who are you?" he demanded, watching her every movement. The girl didn't look up.

" Phoenix of Odaiba is my title. But most have come to call me Sora. What's your name?" The boy hesitated for a second before replying.

" Takeru… Takeru Takaishi, but call me T.K. …" T.K. turned away from the girl and looked around the clearing for his female companion. He found her sleeping beside him, her wounds having already healed. T.K. heard a noise come from Sora's direction and spun his head around to see Sora kneeling by his side, unraveling the bandages around a wound on his leg. He vaguely wondered how she moved so fast.

" Who is Hikari?" T.K.'s eyes widened in surprise as he felt a heat rise in his cheeks. 

" …She is my lady, waiting for me at the castle…" As Sora looked up at him, he turned away to avoid her face and found himself looking at his companion's stirring body. The frail maiden let out a soft yawn before sitting up, blinking sleepily.

" Morning, Lady Mimi. Are you well?" Mimi's eyes focused to see T.K.'s familiar face before her own. T.K. smiled at the waking beauty, grinning slightly.

" Wha… What happened to those big bullies?" Mimi asked as she stretched out her sore body and rubbed her head.

" They're gone now… Sora helped us."

" Who's Sora?" Mimi looked around T.K. to see Sora taking off the last of T.K.'s bandages and tying them together.

" Oh! Hello!" Sora looked up and smiled.

" Hi." Mimi trampled over T.K. and stopped in front of Sora, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling in excitement.

" My name's Mimi Tachikawa. I just LOVE your clothes, although the tights ARE a bit much. " Sora gave the smiling female a questioning look and looked over at T.K., who shrugged in return. 

" I didn't exactly have much of a choice when it came to picking my clothing. I'm Phoenix of Odaiba, Sora, if you will." Mimi's eyes widened.

" You mean THE Phoenix of Odaiba!? Don't you live in a HUGE castle on Pyris Hill??" Sora nodded in return before getting tackled down by Mimi.

" WOW!! You must have SO much clothes there! I've been stuck wearing this dress for three days, can you believe that?? OH! I also need a shower! I haven't taken one since this morning!" Sora blinked before smiling.

" Umm…Sure." 

" ALRIGHT!! I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends!" Mimi jumped off Sora and dashed back to T.K., who was dusting himself off.

" Pyris Mansion has got to have the BEST hot springs in all of Odaiba!!" T.K. sighed. 

" Is that all you think about? Your body and clothes?" Mimi blinked in pure innocence.

" Is there anything else I should be thinking about?" 

~*~*~*~

Hehehe……Yamato and Taichi will soon appear!


	3. Inside the Castle

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 3: Inside the Castle

~*

" Ahhh, yes. I'd like ALL of the dresses." The seventeen-year-old lady sitting on the throne giggled to herself, pushing her crown upright in its place on her spiky, dark brown hair.

" Oh I just love being in charge," she gloated, twisting in her seat to look at the fifteen year old hazel haired maiden who sat next to her, " Isn't it just grand Hikari?" Hikari looked up with chocolate brown eyes, hesitating for a moment.

" Jun…" Hikari started but was interrupted by a loud cough, " PRINCESS Jun, was it really necessary to buy ALL of those dresses?" Jun gave Hikari a black stare.

" Of course it was! But enough of this idle talk. Where are Sir Taichi and Sir Yamato!? I called for their presence over one minute ago!" Outside the throne room, two young and handsome male knights, both about the age of eighteen, sighed in unison. The brown-haired knight took off his helmet and held it under one arm, looking at his companion with playful, dark brown eyes. 

" Your mistress is calling for you." The blonde-haired knight glared through his blonde bangs with ocean blue eyes.

" Taichi!! She's not my mistress!" Taichi chuckled as he ran one hand through the mass of hair on his head, vaguely wondering how he was going to fit it back under his helmet again.

" Sure does seem like it the way she keeps glomping onto you, Yamato." Yamato went pink as he scowled at Taichi.

" It's not my fault I'm stuck obeying her!! I have to obey my damn orders!" Yamato half-yelled, in fear that Princess Jun might hear him. Taichi waved his hands in front of him in panic.

" Okay okay! Jeez, you didn't have to go psycho on me." Yamato growled in return then sighed. 

" I'm sorry Taichi. It's just, I've been couped up in this castle for so long, it's driving me insane! I wish I could get out again… I wish I could see Takeru again…" Taichi placed his arm on Yamato's shoulder for assurance. 

" I share your pain, Yamato. My sister is merely an arm's length away, but has been tied down by Princess Jun's cruel hands. Takeru will return soon enough, and bear us news of our king." Yamato smiled softly.

" Thank you, Taichi. You are a true friend." Taichi gave a goofy grin.

" Hey. That's what I'm here for. Speaking of which, how did that evening stroll with one of my maiden friends go?" Yamato reddened slightly then shook his head.

" There was not much after she fell into the pond…" Taichi sighed.

" You are a loser in love, Yamato."

" Shut up." Taichi opened his mouth to make a reply when a screeching voice filled the hallways.

" YAMATO!!!!!! TAICHI!!!! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The two knights looked at each other and sighed before putting on their helmets, Taichi with some trouble. Just before they'd opened the door, they heard the trampling of feet from down the hall. They both raised an eyebrow curiously before stepping into the shadows, seeming to disappear from view. A small crowd of border guards accompanied by Sir Koushiro ran into the throne room, leaving a small gap in the door behind them. Yamato and Taichi scrambled over each other and peered through the gap in curiosity. 

" Princess Jun! We have urgent information for you!" Jun sighed then waved her hand lazily.

" Go ahead…" They watched as Koushiro stepped forward, taking off his helmet nervously. He kneeled on one knee, looking up at Princess Jun.

" Some of my border guards have informed me that while they were patrolling the border area near Psywood Forest, they happened to run into a rebel." Yamato and Taichi both looked at each other in surprise before returning their attention back to the conversation. 

" HmMm… Rebel, eh? Well, at least it's something new… YAMATO! TAICHI!" Both Yamato and Taichi half stumbled, half ran into the throne room and knelt before Princess Jun, their heads bowed.

" Yes, your Majesty?" they responded in unison. Princess Jun sighed dreamily as the two young men sweatdropped. 

" Anyway, I want you two to aid Sir Koushiro in inspecting something about a 'rebel' near Psywood Forest and report back to me right after. Okay?" The three guards stood up and bowed before walking out of the throne room. Koushiro looked over at his friends, who held excited grins on their faces.

" What's so great?" Yamato and Taichi turned to Koushiro.

" Finally! Something to do!" 


	4. New and Old

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 4: New and Old

Disclaimer: You know the drill…..

~*

" So then, you two aren't…you know…" T.K. crimsoned slightly as Mimi laughed.

" Of COURSE not! T.K. was merely accompaning me on my way to the castle. I've been visiting my cousin Miyako out of town. Besides, T.K. has his dear Hikari and I have my Koushiro…" As Mimi drifted into her dream land, the three travelers had reached the end of the forest. T.K. and Sora turned their conversation towards what had been happening in the kingdom of Odaiba.

" The princess has made all the townspeople may the most absurd taxes!" T.K. growled slightly, his fist balling up, " Whoever heard of a tax on dirt!?"

" I've heard rumors that she spends all the tax money on extravagant dresses and jewels," Mimi added in thoughtfully.

" Hmm… Maybe I should have a talk with this Princess Jun." Mimi and T.K. both stared at Sora. She turned and blinked.

" Are you insane!?"

" No one EVER gets to see Princess Jun unless they're one of her guards." Sora simply shrugged, recalling the many things she had learned during her time at war.

" I prefer not to think of the minor technicalities. Besides, she can't be that unreasonable, can she? " T.K. and Mimi just shook their heads as they followed the slightly confused Sora. Soon, they arrived in front of Pyris Mansion, which towered hundreds of feet above them. T.K's mouth hung open as he stared.

" Wow… You live here?" Sora nodded.

" Gets kinda lonely and empty sometimes. My mother and father died when I was twelve so I took care of the place by myself, well, with the servants. That's how I met King Daisuke. He kept me company." As Sora pushed the doors open, hundreds of voices rushed out to meet them. The three stared in shock.

" You never said your mansion was a shopping center," Mimi commented as she watched chattering teenagers walk around. Sora stood frozen in place, ignoring the looks she was getting from some teenage guys.

" What…What's happened?" Sora grabbed a bypassing man by the arm, her eyes wide.

" What has happened to Pyris Mansion!?" 

" It was taken over by Princess Jun," the man replied, pulling his arm roughly away. Sora dropped her gaze and let him go. Mimi and T.K. watched the man stalk off, muttering about a psycho. They turned back to Sora, who was leaning against a wall outside the mansion.

" How can it be…How could she do this…" T.K. and Mimi looked at each other and were about to respond before they heard a soft voice nearby. 

" Dear Sora. Don't cry…" They all looked over to see an fourteen year old or so young boy with short, dirty brown hair, smiling softly as he leant against the castle's walls. Sora blinked as a wave of recognition hit her head-on.

" IORI!!" Iori looked up through forest green eyes and smiled as Sora ran to hug him tightly.

" Hey Sora. Welcome back…Nice tights." Sora scowled and grinned at him.

" It's great to see you too, Iori, but what has happened to my house?!"

" Princess Jun saw it as a prime place to set up her own clothing center."

" Oh no…."

" Do not worry. I'm sure you'll get it back!" Mimi and T.K. looked back and forth between the two before Mimi spoke.

" Uhh… Are you guys…?" Sora and Iori looked at Mimi, then at each other, then back at Mimi.

" ARE YOU INSANE!?" they yelled in unison, causing Mimi to fall backwards, T.K. sweatdropping.

" I'll take that as a no…How do you guys know each other then?" Mimi asked as T.K. helped her up. Iori smiled as did Sora.

" We have been friends since childhood. Sora took me in when I was abandoned by my parents and raised me like her brother. Mimi sniffled slightly.

" That's so beauti-"

" W-Watch out!!" Everyone jumped back in time to see a sleek silver unicorn run by, with a stumbling young man on its heels, about seventeen years old. The unicorn soon doubled back and came running at the young man, who stood frozen in fear. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel the unicorn's horn pierce through his body, but felt a heavy force knock him away. He looked up to find a pair of brown eyes looking down at him.

" Sora! Help me catch this thing before it hurts someone!" Sora and T.K. ran alongside the unicorn, which glared through clear blue eyes at them. The unicorn swung its head at T.K., who merely leapt back in amazing agility. Sora jumped onto the unicorn's back as its attention was lost and soon brought the animal under control. Mimi got off the man, who blinked as he stood up shakily with Iori's help. 

" You okay?" The man looked up at Iori and nodded slightly, his dark blue hair almost covering his eyes. The others walked over, Sora holding onto the unicorn.

" Thank you…" he stuttered, taking the unicorn from Sora and petting its head. Mimi looked at the man curiously, into his obsidian eyes.

" What's your name?" The man flustered slightly, then stared for a few seconds before looking down at the floor.

" Jyou…" Mimi smiled in a friendly manner, holding her hand out for Jyou.

" Hello Jyou! What're you doing out here chasing unicorns?" Jyou looked at Mimi and took her hand, shaking it slightly.

" I take care of the sick and wounded animals in the forest. But I might not be able to for long. I can no longer pay my taxes…" Jyou looked sadly at the floor.

" I'll take care of it." Everyone looked up to see Sora looking at the Princess's castle in the distance.

" Sora, you do know that trying to break into the royal castle is like committing suicide," Iori informed. Sora turned around to look at them.

" Not like I've never done it before. Iori, do you remember our cabin in Psywood Forest?"

" Yea…"

" Then you guys all help Jyou and his animals get there. I'll be back in a few hours. I wanna see what I'm up against." 

" You are insane." Sora gave a dashing smile in reply.

" I know."


	5. The Shadowed Figure

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 5: The Shadowed Figure

Disclaimer: I don't own…..Ya ya……And about Taichi's lil fear, it's not Tai bashing or anything. I thought it was cute! ^_^***

~*

" Taichi! Don't be such a baby!"

" I must admit. It's rather odd that you'd be afraid of horses, Taichi."

" I'm not a damn baby and I'm not afraid!"

" Then get on the damn horse!" Taichi hesitated and stared into the dark black horse's eyes. Yamato sat impatiently on his own jet-black horse as Koushiro watched in slight interest from his snow white steed.

" Uhh… How about we just walk instead?" 

" TAICHI!!" Taichi gulped, taking another step back. Koushiro chuckled slightly from Yamato's outburst. He knew it wasn't Taichi's fault that he had this fear of horses. When the three were training to be knights, Taichi's horse had gone wild during their horsemanship and took off into the forest. It was two days before they found the twelve-year-old Taichi, beaten and bruised alongside a pond.

" I'm not riding a horse…" Taichi mumbled softly. Yamato growled then sighed and dismounted. Koushiro followed suit.

" Then how the hell are we supposed to get there?" Taichi thought for a moment before his eyes slid towards the barn where the dragons were stored.

" Oh no! We are NOT going to ride the King's dragons!" Taichi grinned and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as a shuffling noise come from the ceiling over head. Yamato, Koushiro and Taichi both craned their heads and looked up at the rooftop.

" Someone's up there."

" A thief? Should we inform the princess?" Taichi shook his head and smiled.

" We haven't had a thief for five years. Let's just follow this one and see what he's after." Yamato and Taichi both started to exit the barn when a coughing stopped them. They turned around to see Koushiro looking back at them.

" We have orders to do." Yamato and Taichi whined.

" Koushiro… Just give us FIVE minutes?? We won't tell Princess Jun about when we found you and Lady Mimi that one time near the lake. I highly doubt you were giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation…" Yamato gave a sly grin and Taichi started laughing as Koushiro turned a bright red.

" FIVE minutes…" Yamato and Taichi gave twin grins and ran out of the horse barn in time to see a sleek figure run around the corner and into the halls of the castle. Taichi gave an excited grin as he started following the figure, Taichi right behind him. 

" He's headed for the main throne room," Yamato hissed quietly.

" The Princess is having a royal feast right now!" As the two rounded a corner, they skidded to a stop, the figure gone from sight. Before them were the towering doors which led to the main throne room. 

" NOW do we tell the princess?" Taichi nodded in reply before the two of them shoved the doors open.


	6. The Phoenix of Legend

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 6: The Phoenix Of Legend

~*

" …And I said 'Gold? That's not gold!'" Hikari sighed in boredom as Jun and her friends burst into laughter. Hikari personally hated these feasts but was forced to attend since she was the Princess's handmaiden. The laughter was interrupted as the main doors flew open.

" Your highness! There's an intruder!" Despite the seriousness of this information, Yamato and Taichi went red as flirtatious giggles erupted from all around them. Jun raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

" You allowed an intruder to make it this far into my castle?" Yamato and Taichi gulped and bowed low.

" I'm sorry, your highness," they responded in unison. Princess Jun remained in her seat on the throne, leaning forward onto the table that had been put there for the feast.

" I don't see this 'intruder' of yours." Just as the words left her mouth, a loud, snapping sound came from above. Everyone looked up to see a cloaked figure hanging onto the chandelier, the cable snapping. Taichi dodged to the side then turned and looked at his friend.

" Yamato!" Yamato narrowed his eyes then, with amazing agility, leapt up at caught the falling figure, his force sending the two tumbling into a wall. As the figure groaned, Yamato rolled on top of him and pinned him down to the ground.

" I give you my regards for your courage, but you are an insane little intruder…" Yamato said with a grin, pulling down the hood, curious to know his face. Yamato, however found himself face to face with a pair of feminine, crimson eyes. 

" A-A GIRL!?" The girl blinked, blushed lightly, then kicked a blushing Yamato off, sending him flying into Taichi. The two scrambled up, staring with gaping mouths. Princess Jun let out a gasp of shock.

" Who the hell are you!?" Jun demanded as the girl shook off her cloak, a sword hanging at her side. Jun then stared at the girl's clothes.

"…Tights?" The girl scowled, pulling on her feathered hat and tugging on her shirt. Taichi glanced over at Yamato, who was staring at the flame-haired beauty before them.

" Yamato?"

" ..Huh?"

" You're drooling…"

" I…uh…Shut Up!" A female voice rose from the crowd.

" I know her! She's Sora! Phoenix of Odaiba! She stole my favorite diamond when I was four." Loud gasps and whispered mumbling filled the hall as Sora recalled having to steal that necklace back for a friends of hers.

" Humph! No one interrupts my feasts!" Jun shrieked.

" I am here to demand that you release the people of Odaiba from your terrible reign of evil!" Silence filled the air as all eyes turned to Jun, who sat fuming in her chair.

" How DARE you speak to me like that!!" Sora stepped back slightly, " GUARDS!!" Yamato and Taichi looked at each other as dozens of palace guards came marching into the room, blocking off all the entranceways. Sora stood silent, watching the guards file into the room. Princess Jun laughed at her.

" NOW who's the big shot?" Jun said with a smirk. Sora unsheathed her sword, narrowing her eyes.

" HAHAHA!!! I'm going to enjo-" Jun was cut off as a large glob of cream flew into her face. Sora smiled, wiping the cream off her sword with a piece of cloth. All the guests shrieked in horror as the two guards next to Jun covered their mouths, their shoulders shaking in laughter.

" SEIZE HER!!" Jun screamed through the cream. The guards all grunted in response before charging forward, swords drawn. Sora leapt into the air just in time, the guards all slammed into each other in a huge pile. Jun fumed in angry then shrieked as she found Sora leaping towards her, sword raised.

" YAMATO!!! SAVE ME!!!" Sora's sword was blocked mere centimeters away from Jun's face by two swords. She looked up to see two young men looking back at her, half-smiling. Her eyes met with the blonde-haired knight and for a moment, she felt lost in a sea of azure blue. Yamato's cheeks tinted a soft pink as he gazed back into the soft, worm crimson blaze. The moment was broken by Jun's obnoxious squeal.

" YAMATO!!" Yamato snapped out of it and together with Taichi, they pushed Sora back with their blades. Sora flipped backwards with amazing agility, moving forward to duel the oncoming soldiers. Yamato held his sword at his side, watching the agile Sora weave her way through the battle.

" You saved me!!!" Yamato was taken by surprise as Jun tackled him from the side, squeezing him tightly in her arms. Yamato went red and panicked as Taichi laughed at him. The guards then let out a yell of triumph, causing the three to look up. The guards had managed to corner Sora against a wall, who glanced around nervously. Jun smiled cynically and straightened out her dress, leaving a rather ruffled Yamato on the floor, trying to rid himself of Jun's violent red lipstick.

" Hah! I have you now. I place you on arrest for treason and wearing a ridiculous outfit," Jun paused for a second, " What in the world possessed you to wear that…thing anyway?" Sora went pink and tugged at her shirt again. Everyone seemed to be making a point of making fun of her tights.

" Leave my tights alone!!!" Jun laughed at her, before snapping her fingers. A rather large and brutish looking soldier marched forward, a heavy axe in his arms. Jun sneered. 

" Off with her-" The loud crashing of a window interrupted Jun, who yelled furiously, " WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING INTERRUPTED!?" T.K. came flying through the window and rolled across the ground, stopping besides Sora. Iori leapt through the window as well, holding his sword in one hand.

" Don't worry Sora! We're here to rescue you!!" Iori yelled before charging into the rows of guards, toppling them over like bowling pins. Sora noticed T.K.'s eyes stopping on the blonde knight she had seen before.

" T.K.?" T.K. shook his head, clearing his mind, before raising his sword.

" Hurry up and get out! Jyou is waiting outside with horses," Mimi called, her head poking out slightly through the shattered glass. Sora nodded her head as she turned towards the panicking princess, raising her sword.

" I will come back for you." With that, Sora leapt out the window, followed by T.K. and Iori. The trio never noted a pair of masculine, azure eyes and feminine, chocolate brown eyes following them.

" Takeru…"


	7. Brother at Heart

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 7: Brother in Heart

~~

" Yamato? Hey, Yamato!" Taichi sighed as he failed in getting his best friend's attention. Koushiro shrugged, looking at the blonde who was gazing out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes.

" Jeeze Yamato. What's with you? You've been acting funny ever since the Phoenix incident last week." Taichi gave a grin.

" He's daydreaming about the Phoenix." Yamato blinked then glared at his friends, his cheeks a bright red.

" I am not!" 

" Of course you aren't Yamato…" Yamato glared angrily at Koushiro.

" I least I don't keep everyone awake at night by hugging my pillow and saying 'Yes Mimi, just like that!' every night!" Koushiro flustered as he suddenly found a stain on the floor extremely interesting. Taichi laughed loudly.

" My two best friends are in love, should I begin planning the weddings now?" Taichi yelped slightly as he was tackled down. The three boys rolled around on the floor, wrestling and laughing, when a soft voice interrupted them.

" Umm…Taichi?" Three eyes looked up to see Hikari standing in the doorway, giving them an odd look. The boys immediately stood up and dusted themselves off, all a faint shade of pink. Hikari smiled.

" Uh, hello Lady Hikari. It has been a while since you have graced us with your presence." Hikari sighed, pulling the three up from their bows.

" Taichi, I'm only your sister."

" Yea, well, you're a lady now too."

" …Are you saying I wasn't one before?" Yamato and Koushiro snickered as Taichi gulped, smiling nervously.

" O-of course not Hikari! Uhh…What did you come here for anyways?" 

" Oh, I wish to have a word with Sir Yamato."

" Hey now Hikari. Yamato's good-looking in all but in the long ru-"

" TAICHI!!!" Taichi chuckled as Hikari and Yamato both glared.

" Just kidding…" Yamato shook his head and led Hikari out into the garden.

" What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Hikari was silent for a moment, trailing her fingers across the petals of a nearby rose.

" It's about last night…" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

" Last night?"

" I saw Takeru…" Yamato was silent for a moment before nodding his head.

" And you wondered what he was doing with the Phoenix?" Hikari turned to look up at Yamato.

" Why would he be with the Phoenix, working against the kingdom? Is he…" Hikari trailed off, closing her eyes. She felt Yamato's gloved hand rest on her shoulder.

" Takeru loves you, Hikari, and would never betray you. I have heard that the Phoenix is only trying to free our kingdom from Princess Jun's evil hands. Takeru would never do anything wrong." Hikari looked up at Yamato and smiled, hugging him like a big brother.

" Thank you Yamato. Thank you for being my big brother. There are some things I just can't talk with Taichi about..." Yamato smiled softly and looked up at the skies as Hikari headed back into the castle. Yamato sat down against the trunk of a nearby tree, the setting sun's crimson shade reminding him of the fiery maiden who had taken over his dreams. 


	8. The Stage Has Been Set

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 8: The Stage Has Been Set

Disclaimer and Stuff: I don't own….ya ya…….sorry that this chapter is so short though! 

~*

" I'm bored…" Mimi whined, pacing around through the room. It had been over two weeks since the incident with Princess Jun. Guards now roamed the countryside, searching for them. T.K. sighed, leaning back in his chair while he tugged on his clothes. Iori had given him and Jyou an outfit a bit like Sora's to replace their torn clothes.

" I don't see why I have to wear one of these…..things." Sora looked at him from across the table. 

" I'm sure Hikari won't think you look bad," Sora commented innocently. T.K. went pink and turned to look out the window, hoping no one would see his face. Iori chuckled before taking another snake off his head. This one had been trying to bite off his ear.

" Jyou! Your snake's trying to eat me again!" Jyou grinned slightly as he scooped up the snake, which hissed at Iori. Iori glared in return, scowling. Iori didn't get along well with animals and for some reason; all of Jyou's pets picked on him. Mimi sighed and sat down in a chair, looking at Sora who was staring blankly at a wall.

"…Those guards were cute, huh Sora?"

" Yea, I-HEY!" Mimi snickered as Sora went pink and toppled off her chair. Iori leaned over and patted Sora on the head.

" A renegade and a knight. Who would have thought of that?" Iori commented, handing Sora her hat.

" I do not like those knights!" T.K. smirked.

" Your blush portrays otherwise." Sora glared at T.K., who smiled innocently. 

" Hey…Look…" Everyone turned their attention to Jyou, who had a tiny hawk sitting on his shoulder. Grasped in the hawk's talons was a scroll of paper. Mimi leaned over and pulled the scroll out of the hawk's talons and read it aloud.

" Her Royal Highness, Princess Jun, is issuing an invitation to one and all to enter in a Royal Archery Competition in which the winner shall receive one hundred bars of gold and a day with either Lady Sira and Princess Lynn or Sir Hunter and Sir Alas." Mimi gave a crooked grin, a faint shape of dollar signs in her eyes.

" One hundred bars of gold…" she mumbled unconsciously, drool forming in the corner of her mouth. T.K. took the scroll from Mimi, reading it over.

" This sounds sort of fishy. I mean, there hasn't been an archery contest for ages around here," Sora leaned back in her seat, nibbling on her lower lip. 

" Jun must know I never turn down a challenge. Plus, with that much money, I could get Jyou's place back." Mimi stood up in attention.

" She's trying to lure you out! Don't fall for it!" Sora turned to Mimi, a plotting look in her eyes. 

" I have a plan…" 

" Oh, I do hate it when you say that…"


	9. It Begins

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 9: It Begins

~*Pardon the Shortness of this Chapter*~

~*

" Are you sure this will work?" Jun spun around in her seat and glared at Hikari, who cringed.

" Of course it will work! I came up with the idea after all." Hikari nodded meekly and glanced over at Taichi and Yamato, who were sitting on smaller thrones with an embarrassed look on their faces. As her eyes met briefly with Yamato's, she felt a slight pain in her heart. She had seen T.K. at the party. She missed him so much…

" How did we end up doing this?" Yamato hissed to Taichi, who shrugged sheepishly before waving to a bypassing guard.

" We were voted Odaiba's Most Handsomest Knights?" Yamato's face burned red as he mentally scowled at the kingdom. Taichi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

" Don't worry about it anyway. Some lad will probably win and we'll get off the hook." Yamato sighed before running one hand through his hair nervously.

" I hate sitting up here like some sort of… prize…" They both blushed again as a group of giggling girls passed by, winking flirtatiously and waving. A loud horn suddenly trumpeted right next to them, causing them both to clutch their ears in pain. The man blowing the horn stopped and yelled loudly to the crowds, causing Taichi and Yamato to wince.

" Hear Ye! Hear Ye! The Royal Archery Tournament shall begin in ten minutes! All contestants must register five minutes before the tournament begins!" A slight jabbing feeling caused the young man to look down, only to see a pair of gleaming swords and glaring eyes looking back at him. He gulped.

" Koushiro…" A pair of voices hissed.


	10. The Captured Phoenix

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 10: The Captured Phoenix

Pardon the really bad archery scene…

~* 

" Mimi! Stop walking so fast!" T.K. apologized profusely to the people he bumped into as Mimi continued to pull him along. Iori smiled before a hissing in his ear caused him to jump and glare at the snake on Jyou's shoulder.

" Did you HAVE to bring the snake!?" Jyou simply nodded in reply before tugging on his cloak, pulling it slightly higher to cover his face. Iori sighed.

" Well, it is a nice day for a tournament, isn't it Jyou?" Jyou looked at Iori and nodded as they took their seats in the stands next to T.K. and Mimi. Mimi stared around in excitement, looking around. 

" Remember Mimi. We are to keep a low profile," T.K. warned. Mimi nodded her head, looking for her beloved Koushiro. Iori stood up in his seat, looking around.

" Do you see her?" asked T.K. Iori grinned softly.

" Lady Hikari or Sora?" T.K. reddened and scowled.

" S-Sora, of course!" Iori simply chuckled and shook his head in reply, continuing to scan the crowd of over a dozen contestants who stood near the registration booth, signing up.

Down below, more than half of the contestants, being female, were fixing up their clothing and chattering loudly. The six or so males shuffled around uncomfortably and tested their bows as they tried to edge as far away as they could from the revealingly dressed woman. Next to them sat a couple of figures in silence, all covered from head to toe in different colored cloaks. Koushiro made his way up in front of the crowd, his uniform slightly cut and tussled and his face lightly bruised. He coughed slightly, glared back at the grinning Taichi and Yamato, then faced the crowd. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a familiar pink-haired maiden in the audience.

" Mimi..?" He whispered vaguely before he heard Jun telling him to begin. Koushiro coughed slightly, clearing his throat as he glanced once more.

" Archers 1 through 10! Take your positions!" A stampede of women charged to their spots, the couple of men behind them coughing from the dust they had kicked up. As soon as everyone had taken their positions, Jun stood up.

" Archers, READY!" Jun cried in a loud voice, causing the two prize knights in front of her to wince, " AIM! FIRE!" Arrows sped through the air at the wooden target. Both Yamato and Taichi grinned in relief as every arrow from the girls flew far off course. The two men who had hit the bullseye grinned. Everyone winced as an overpowering whining filled the area as eight girls ran bawling out of the area. 

" Archers 11 through 20! Take your places!" The remaining archers took their places; the three cloaked archers there examined their bows carefully as they waited. 

" Archers, READY! AIM! FIRE!" Three arrows stuck out of the center of the bullseye as more female whining filled the air. The once large group of twenty had been narrowed down to five true archers. Jun grinned in triumph. Sora would soon be revealed…

" Sora's…the cloaked one in brown?" Iori shook his head in disagreement at Mimi's guess..

" I would say she's in the black." They both blinked as they heard Jyou's soft voice behind them.

" Green." Mimi, Iori, and T.K. all turned to look at Jyou, who grinned sheepishly. Mimi gave Jyou a hard pat on the back, causing him to almost sprawl forward.

" There we go, Jyou!" Jyou grinned again before jumping slightly at the loud trumpeting below.

" Archers! READY! AIM! FIRE!" Four arrows sped through the air and took their places just off-center of the bullseye. Everyone stared for a few seconds before turning to look at the green-capped figure, who was frozen in place. Jun steamed and was about to yell at the archer when the archer spun around and fired its arrow. Everyone turned and gasped as an assassin with a crossbow fell to the ground from the surrounding walls. 

" GET THAT ARCHER!" Jun screamed. Before anyone could even move, the archer in green was surrounded by dozens of guards with spears. Jun stood up and glided over to the figure, who tossed its bow casually to the side. Jun crossed her arms in triumph.

" I knew I'd lure you out, Sora." Sora pulled down her hood and glared at Jun.

" How'd you know?" Jun laughed in a superior manner before facing her.

" I planted that assassin there. You knew that I had them aimed for Lady Hikari here. That's why you shot, to save the life of another, as expected. It was a sure-fire plan and you fell right into my trap. And with your funeral, there shall be a wedding!" Everyone stared blankly as Jun twirled happily.

" With your death, Sir Yamato and I shall be wedded! In half an hour!" A loud thunk came from the direction of the two knights as Taichi was now trying to revive the fainted Yamato. 


	11. Contemplation

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 11: Contemplation

A.N.- Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next two will be good!

~*

T.K., Iori, Mimi, and Jyou watched helplessly through cloaked eyes as Sora stood silently on the newly constructed platform before them, being taunted by the hangman. 

" We have to do something!" hissed T.K..

" What can we do? We're surrounded by hundreds of guards!" Iori retorted, causing T.K. to growl in frustration. 

" So we just sit here while Sora gets hanged?" 

Yamato and Taichi both stared silently out their window, watching the crowd jeer and yell at Sora, who took it all in silence. Yamato stared at the crimson haired maiden, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow in interest. Taichi sighed loudly to catch Yamato's attention.

" I can't believe my best friend's getting married." Yamato spun in place and grabbed Taichi by his collar, his breathing pace being dangerously fast.

" I am NOT going to get married! Especially not to some greedy princess!" Yamato yelled in his face, causing Taichi to gulp and pull away.

" Easy there, Yamato. Calm down," Yamato growled before looking out the window again, his gaze turning to Sora. He vaguely pondered what it would be like to kiss her…


	12. Long Live the King

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 12: Long Live the King!

~*

Jun smiled sinisterly at Sora as she swiftly slapped her in the face. Sora's head snapped to the side as she hissed softly in pain. Jun laughed sadistically at the red mark which began to appear on Sora's face..

" The mighty Phoenix has fallen. The land of Odaiba is under my control. In a few minutes, I shall be wedded to the cutest knight in the land! Things are definitely going my way. Oh yes, are there any last requests before you are hung?" Sora turned her head to face Jun. 

" Your breath stinks." Jun fumed.

" Kill her!" The hangman pulled the lever. Just before Sora's feet left the ground, a dagger sliced through the rope above Sora's neck and latched itself to the wooden poll behind her. Jun gasped in disbelief as Sora landed nimbly on her feet in a crouch. Before Spra could stand up, Jun had panicked and grabbed a sword from a nearby guard, her eyes burning with anger.

" I'll kill you myself then!" Jun cried hysterically. She raised the sword and shut her eyes as she swung it down onto Sora's head. Instead of hearing the shattering of a skull, Jun heard the clash of metal on metal. She opened her eyes to see a sword blocking her own, an imperial dragon imprinted onto the blade. Her eyes widened as she let go of the sword, stumbling back and looking at the bearer of the sword.

" B-brother!" Daisuke stared back at her with angered brown eyes, his armor hidden beneath the disguise of his black cloak. He glared at her through his coffee-colored bangs before turning to Sora. Daisuke held out his hand and helped Sora up, who bowed her head and smiled in return. Daisuke smiled and handed Sora her hat. T.K., Iori, Jyou, and Mimi ran up onstage, tackling Sora down in joy. Daisuke turned to Jun.

" I-I… Your Majesty… I was just…" Jun stuttered as she backed away. Before she could get much further, she bumped into an well-armored chest. She spun around to see Ken, Daisuke's first in command, glaring down at her through the hood of his brown cloak. Ken took a gently yet firm grip on Jun and led her back to King Daisuke, who sheathed his sword. 

" Your Majesty," Ken said as he set Jun down in front of Daisuke. Daisuke nodded in return.

" Princess Jun. I have heard of the terrible suffering that you have put this kingdom under and the frivolous taxing and spending of money. For your acts of injustice and cruelty, I sentence you to be stripped of your title and serve as a maid to the pigs of this kingdom." Everyone winced as Jun let out a scream of terror.


	13. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Sora: Phoenix of Odaiba

Chapter 13: And They Lived Happily Ever After…

~*

" Thanks a lot for saving me back there, Daisuke"

" Sora! You can't call him that!"

" It's quite alright, Sir T.K." T.K. flushed slightly as Hikari giggled in his arms. Koushiro grinned as well as he held a cheerful Mimi in his arms. Iori smiled and bowed low before Daisuke.

" You're quite a king, Your Majesty. You have made me a lord, Mimi a lady of the castle, and you gave Sora her house back. You also let Jyou keep all of his animals at your castle. May Goddess bless the King." Daisuke smiled slightly and fingered his own cheek in embarrassment.

" Uhh…Thanks…" 

" Oh yes, I should give this back to you." Sora pulled out the dagger that had cut her noose and held it out to Daisuke. Daisuke blinked and stared at it in confusion.

" Sora, that isn't mine." Sora blinked before looking towards T.K., Jyou, and Iori, who shook their heads. 

" Then…Who does it belong to?" Daisuke leaned over and glanced at the hilt.

" Well, there are the letters 'Y, I' printed here. It must belong to Sir Yamato." Sora blinked before looking over her shoulder to where the three knights, Taichi, Yamato, and Ken, stood. At the same moment, Yamato glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. They both stood frozen for a second before going red and turning away. Sora felt Daisuke's hand on her shoulder and turned.

" You sure you want to go back home? There's always a place with us here." Sora smiled but shook her head.

" Sorry Daisuke, but I got a home to return to and a bunch of shop owners to kick out. I'll visit though." A loud wailing filled the air and Sora sidestepped as Mimi came flying. Koushiro yelped as the bawling woman tackled him.

" I don't want you to go! I'm gonna miss- Hey. You're not Sora." 

" I know." 

" See you guys around." As Sora walked away, everyone watched her go.

" Hey Mimi, you ever gonna tell her you stole her award money?"

" Quiet Koushiro!"

" Jyou…Please get your snake off my neck…" 

" Sorry T.K.…"

" I think it looks cute on you, Take-kun."

" Y-you do!? Jyou! Come back with that snake!"

" Your Majesty, there are some documents that need your signing."

" Yes, Sir Ken. Lead the way."

" Well Yamato, guess you're going to be a bachelor again…Yamato?"

" ……" A pair of ocean blue eyes continued to watch as Sora disappeared over a hill, knowing that they would soon meet again.


End file.
